


A morning with you

by Pandapaws



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, jumin han - Freeform, mature - Freeform, may or may not be a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandapaws/pseuds/Pandapaws
Summary: After the honeymoon life gets busy and Jumin has no time for you - until he tries to cancel his day off.





	A morning with you

The early morning sun was pouring in through the windows of the flat. The brightness was piercing and warm - waking me up abruptly but pleasantly. Still in a daze, I reached behind me and rolled over - hoping to give Jumin an early morning kiss. When my hands landed softly on the sheets I couldn't help but sigh. He's not in the bed. Propping myself up onto one elbow, I peeked one eye open - half asleep - to see my husband calmly walking to and fro, collecting his work materials. It was apparent that his scheduled day off was not going to happen. I cleared my throat softly, awake and slightly upset.

"You promised me that this morning was mine." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice. Jumin had been exceedingly busy in the office since we returned from our honeymoon and had very little time to spend at home. He often returned so late in the evening that I'd give into exhaustion waiting for him and fall asleep. I couldn't deny the sinking feeling of loneliness that had settled in my chest. "I miss you my love."

Jumin stopped prepping his leather case and looked at me. "I'm sorry. I've been so busy that I've neglected you. This shouldn't last much longer. All of the additional contracts we received after the party should be signed after today. Once they're completed I can take some time off." He returned to placing papers in his briefcase. For a moment I thought about all of the things that Jumin does - at home and at work. I know he works hard. I know he cares and likely regrets having to cancel our plans. But this morning - it's just not enough.

I freed my legs from the silk sheets and soft comforters and climbed out of bed. Now that I was standing up I pulled slightly, straightening my pajamas, while finger brushing through my tousled hair. His silk button down lounge shirt was the only thing I had been wearing to bed. I looked at him and tilted my head to the side. He glanced at me and stopped moving long enough for me to see his fingers tighten around his papers. After a moment passed I smiled a cheeky grin at him. He placed his hand on his mouth and looked away from me. "Oh how you tempt me, my love."

He was right. With every fiber of my being I wanted him to stay. To fill the void that had been forming while we kept missing each other. Being unable to see his face and hearing his voice only through calls had taken its toll. I walked up to Jumin and reached out toward him.

The tips of my fingers traced the lines of his pinstriped jacket, resting down upon the single silver clasp holding the fabric closed. By swiftly pulling on the clasp his jacket came undone, revealing a perfectly tailored white button down that contoured his toned abdomen. My fingers started to shake with excitement. I reached around his waist, feeling the strong muscles underneath. Burying myself further into the embrace, I looked up at Jumin's face. Desire sparked in his eyes.

"Can't you stay?" My whispered pout had welcomed a dangerous suggestion. Searching his slate grey eyes, I could see that he was fighting an inner dilemma. I was close to having exactly what I wanted. I tilted my head to the side and with one last whimper asked him, "Please, my honey bunny?"

A slight sigh escaped his parted lips. "My princess, you know that's not fair." Breaking the embrace, I opened each shirt button one by one until only the section tucked below his belt was closed. Placing my lips on his skin, I planted kisses up the center of his chest and across his collarbone - feeling each ridged and defined crevice of his body. A husky moan escaped his throat as I nibbled on his ear.

"And what should I do if this contract falls through because of this?" He was challenging me. Lifting my lips I answered him in between kisses.

"Jaehee would never let that happen. I know you trust her." I knew that this would mean leaving her with extra work but that didn't seem to matter. I reached up and slid the jacket from his shoulders and placed it on the floor behind me.

I could feel his hands toying with the edge of the shirt I was wearing, tickling the back of my thighs. "You know that there are things only I can do." Jumin's voice was wavering. He wanted more.

Tilting my head away, I looked directly in his eyes. "Then if you must leave, I can't force you to stay." My fingers reached down and opened the buckle that held his belt closed. "I wouldn't want to do anything that would make you suffer my love." Slowly, my hand slid behind the layer of his briefs, searching for a sign of interest. "But I can promise you one thing." Wrapping my hand around his shaft I teased the length of it, feeling a warm stiffness rise beneath my palm. "If you stay with me, I will do whatever I can to make up for the time you might lose."

With our bodies closely pressed together, I could feel his abdomen tighten with slight contractions as I continued to move my hand. His breathing grew quicker and heavier with each stroke. Husky and uneven, Jumin started to speak. "What a naughty kitten I have. Perhaps I should stay and see to it that you're punished."

"Perhaps." I slid my hand out from his pants and stepped back from him. I slowly paced myself, walking toward the bed while pulling off his shirt, revealing a satin and lace white thong. One of which was his favorite. I could feel his eyes watching my every move. Covering my exposed chest with my forearm, I toyed with the trim of the thong and turned to face him while he leaned against the counter. 

His hair was disheveled as he ran his hands through it. I could see him contemplating how his day could be improved by staying. As he leaned against the counter, with his pants unbuckled and abdomen exposed I almost couldn't stop myself from coming back to him. The tempting thought of my skin on his burned between my thighs. 

"If you're not interested ... then perhaps this kitten should punish herself." Turning away from him I moved to step up on the bed only to be caught in a tight embrace. The strength of his arms had pulled me back onto the floor and had pinned me against his chest.

In a swift movement, Jumin swept my hair from my back and planted kisses into the center of my spine, reaching my neck where the soft movements had become aggressive and almost desperate. His hands had slid from my waist to my hips, forcefully pulling me against him. His mouth opened and as his heavy breath had escaped as his teeth began grazing and biting my shoulder.

"How cruel of you to tempt me and then leave me so unsatisfied." A low growl escaped his mouth as his now hardened member pressed and rocked along the curvature of my lower back beneath his clothes. "How could I possibly leave?" Slowly, his fingers wrapped themselves in my hair and pulled my head back, exposing my neck to his hungry teeth.

I stifled a moan and tried to gain composure. My breath had become uneven as I tried not to make any noise. A slow heat had spread through my body that the both of us had missed. While Jumin continued to slowly taste my skin I reached behind and started to inch down his clothing.

Taking the opportunity when his nipping had stopped, I turned and bent down, pulling the fabric with me and palmed him once again at eye level. Looking up, I could see his jaw clenched as he swallowed hard. This man in front of me stood on top of the world and yet was melting in my hands.

"What should I do? If you don't tell me how can I know? This poor kitten needs her master's help." I slid my hand easily over his length, feeling the warmth and stiffness beneath my fingers. While twisting slowly I watched him as he parted his lips and fought against his desire to be submissive. I began to tease his tip as a another moan escaped him. "It seems you're lost for words. Perhaps this will help."

I opened my mouth and wrapped my tongue around him, moving in slow agonizing circles. Starting at the end and working my way down, I felt his smooth skin slide along my tongue. His shaft jerked slightly as his knees bent into me. His lips were parted and his eyes half closed - glossed over in pleasure as I stroked him. I took him in as far as I could, feeling the hot arousal building.

Sliding up his legs, I rested my hands on his thighs pulling him in deeper. He quickened his pace. Thrusting more erratically, his muscles rippled under my hands as he fought to last longer. Pressing my tongue deeper along his skin, a rough moan escaped him. 

"My love -" Jumin's voice caught in his throat as his hands pulled my head toward him one last time. My mouth was hot, with the warm sensation spreading down my throat. I waited a few seconds to fully take it all and watched him from below. Relief had set in between his staggered breaths. His furrowed brows glistened with sweat. Burning beneath my hands, his skin was on fire. Pleasure looked good on him.

I pulled away slowly and swallowed. "Satisfied?" I winked mischievously at him and a sly smile spread across his lips.

"Not yet."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I love all the possibilities of Jumin's character so much. There will definitely be more to come at some point. Also this is my first post so please feel free to leave suggestions or comments :)


End file.
